Sometimes in high voltage plants, electric arcs can appear, which commonly form in electronic discharges, between high-tension electric conductors. Those electric arcs are in a great measure pernicious to the surrounding equipment and perilous to the individuals that sojourn in the plant. Today those high voltage plants are equipped with sensors that respond to the occurring electric arcs and that can be connected to recorders, alarm devices and safety equipment. The sensors are composed of photo diodes that respond to the light the occur in the electronic discharge. This means that the sensors respond to the actual electric arc. The sensors is to be had in an amount of different designs and many of them are equipped with contrivance that makes it possible to spatially respond to where the electric arc has developed.
The sensors are always put out at inaccessible places near the high tension leading parts. The security in high voltage plants are highly dependent of the sensors and that those are working. To make the best of the security in the high voltage plants equipped with stationary sensors to respond to appearance of electric arcs, the function of the sensors must be controlled regularly. This is best done by imitating the light of an electric arc near a sensor and verify that the sensor respond to it and sends information to recorders, alarm devices and safety equipment, if there are any. There are devices that are installed stationary near every sensor and that uses pulsating laser to obtain a stimulated electric arc that the sensors respond to. These are often expensive since it is required one control near each sensor. Furthermore the work of maintenance increases, and with that the expenses since not only the function of the sensors has to be controlled but also the safety equipment needs to be checked regularly. There is a big need of a construction that makes it possible to use only one device to do the function test of a number of different sensors, by locating the device in a satisfying position by every sensor in a simple, safe and inexpensive way.
One purpose with the mentioned invention is thereby to offer an device that makes it possible to do function tests of sensors in high voltage plants independent of where or how the sensors are located.
This purpose is achieved since the device according to the invention proves the distinctive feature that mentions in the distinctive part of the patent.